starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Día estándar
Un día estándar era una unidad de tiempo.Ezra's Duel with Danger Apariciones *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills (novela)'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * * *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * * *"High Noon on Jakku" * *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Rey'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs}} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Días Categoría:Unidades de medida de tiempo